


Bad Day

by Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123/pseuds/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123
Summary: Word Count:1,263Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Reader, Ms.Beverly (OFC)Pairings: Sam Winchester x Sister!ReaderWarnings: A Bad Day, Fluff





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> REPOST OF WORK ON TUMBLR

Today was a bad day. It couldn’t get any worse. Or so you thought. Your alarm went off an hour late, you didn’t have time to brush your hair out properly, so it sat in a messy bun. You accidentally grabbed Dean’s flannel instead of your own when you were rushing to your car. You had 3 exams that day.

As you ran past the war room, you saw your brother's. “Hey...kiddo? Don’t you have school today? You look like a mess! Are you going to school in your pajamas?” Dean quickly pointed out everything wrong. You were holding 3 textbooks, your makeup bag, and Dean’s flannel and a pair of jeans. “Yes! I do! I overslept! I gotta go!”, you yelled as you ran out the bunker. Unfortunately, you couldn’t find your keys. 

Annoyed, you ran back into the bunker. “I can’t find my keys!!”, you screamed. “Don’t panic. We’ll help you look.”, Sam said as he stared worridley at you. “I don’t have time!! I have an exam in 15 minutes!!!”, you yelled, your voice getting louder every word. “Okay then uhm, Dean. Give her the keys to the Impala.”, Sam said as he looked at Dean. 

 

You turned your head to Dean. “Oh hell no! You think I’d let her drive Baby!?!? Over my dead body!”, he yelled. “Dean! I don’t care! I have to leave! NOW!”, you yelled, getting impatient. “Ugh fine! But if you scratch her, I’ll kill you!”, he said as he threw you the keys. “Bye!!”, you yelled as you ran out the bunker for the second time.  
———  
“You think she realized she grabbed your flannel?”, Sam asked his older brother. “She’ll figure out soon enough.”, Dean said as he chuckled.  
———

On your way to school, every red light you got to, you would take off and put on a garment of clothing. “Are you fucking kidding me?!?!”, you yelled as you realised you grabbed Dean’s flannel. You felt like you wanted to cry. Even though you got to school in 10 minutes, you got stopped by the police right when you were about turn into your school parking lot. “Ma’am, do you have any idea what speed you were going at? You could’ve killed someone.”, she said, more worried than mad. 

“Listen ma’am, I’m sorry. I really am. But I overslept, I’m not even wearing my right clothes, and my exam starts in” you paused to look at the clock. “Five minutes?!?!”, you yelled, realizing the time. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to write you a ticket.”, she said. “Please, you don’t understand. I have an exam in 5 minutes, and I need to be there on time or else I’ll get kicked out of the class. I’m practically failing it.”, you complained. “I do understand, I was in high school as once as well. But that does not give you the right to break the law.”

You already knew that you couldn’t get out of this situation. “Okay, fine. Just please hurry.”, you asked. “It’ll only take a minute.” But, a minute became 20. You tried to hold back your tears.

 

If you failed this class, you wouldn’t be allowed to finish high school. Your grades were already bad enough. You had a plan. You were gonna finish high school, go to college, and get out of the hunting life. You hated it, but never told Sam or Dean because you were afraid of what they were going to say.

 

Even though you were late, you still tried to take the exam. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t let you. “(Y/N), may I speak to you in my office?”, your counselor. “Uh, yeah sure.”, you replied, not really sure of what to say.

“(Y/N), I feel like you should drop some classes.”, Ms.Beverly suggested. You gave her an odd look. “I can’t. If I do, I won’t have enough credits to graduate!”, you exclaimed. “I know (Y/N), you’re trying to catch up. But you’ve been moving around your entire life. This is the first school you’ve ever been to for an entire year. It’s okay to be held back.”, Ms.Beverly. “No, I don’t want to. I can figure this out.”, you said, trying to reason with her. “Sorry, Ms.Winchester, but I’m going to take some classes off your schedule.”, Ms.Beverly said to you. You slowly felt tears coming down your face, but you quickly wiped them away before Ms.Beverly could see them. You rarely left school in the middle of the day, but today was different. Today was hell.

 

As you parked the Impala, you quickly got out and ran to your room before Sam and Dean could see you. “(Y/N)?”, Sam asked you. You knew he saw you. “Uhh, y-yeah.”, you said, shakily as you turned around to face him. “Is everything okay? You don’t look so well.”, Sam asked you. “Yeah, I’m fine. Our exams got cancelled today because the teacher didn’t show up. Where’s Dean?”, you replied, looking around for him.

“Uhmm, there was a case. He went on his own. I thought I’d stay back with you this time. And I wanted to talk to you. Something’s wrong. I want you to talk to me.”, Sam said. “I’m fine Sammy.”, you replied as you turned away from him. “Don’t give me that bullshit (Y/N/N). I’ve known you for your entire life. I can tell when you’re lying or when something’s wrong.”, he replied. You tried to hold back your tears. “You wanna know the truth? I’m failing classes. I don’t understand any of this. And, I want to finish it all, because I wanna go to college. I don’t want to be a hunter!”, you let out a sob. Sam quickly embraced you. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? If you don’t want to hunt, you should’ve told me.”, Sam said as he ran his hand through your hair. “I d-didn’t know how to tell you. I-I thought you would be mad at me.”, you cried. “I could never be mad at you. You’re my baby sister and I love you. I support your choice.”, Sam said. “Here, I’ll help you with your schoolwork. I’ll help you understand it. And I’ll help you have a normal life. Actually, me and Dean never wanted you to hunt. We always thought that you wanted to, and we figured it would be better for us to let you hunt, than for you to run away and hunt on your own.”, Sam said. “T-There’s no point in t-trying. I’m a-already failing.”, you said. “Hey, don’t give up. Keep trying. I’ll help you. In case you forgot, I went to Stanford when you were 5 years old, before I knew you. I had a normal life too.”, he said. After a while of Sam comforting you, you calmed down, and sat next to Sam in the War Room. 

“Do you miss her?”, you asked Sam. He slowly looked up at you, confused. “Jess. Do you miss Jess.”, you asked him. “Yeah. A lot. But then I realize that if I didn’t come back home, I would’ve never met you. My amazing baby sister.”, he said as he grinned. “Thanks Sammy, I really appreciate it.”, you said. “Anything for you.”, he said. You weren’t going to graduate that year, but you weren’t gonna hunt anymore. You smiled at Sam as you gave him a hug. Even though you had already lost your actual father, you never felt like it with Sam by your side.


End file.
